


And Then

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Sunlight" challenge at ds_flashfiction. Beta provided by the fabulous Ms Shop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sunlight" challenge at ds_flashfiction. Beta provided by the fabulous Ms Shop.

Ray wakes up sun-warmed; he forgot to close the blinds last night. Stretches out an arm, but he's the only body tangled in the sheets and that chills him a little.

A sound from the doorway makes him sit up and squint in the bright morning light.

Vecchio's shirt's not so crisp, unbuttoned at the collar, shoes are all untied. A smile is fading from his face as he starts to make excuses. But Ray's not listening. Vecchio stayed till Ray woke up.

"Hey," Ray says. "Don't I get a kiss before you go?"

The smile creeps back.


End file.
